goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gay Soper
Gay Soper is an English actress. Biography Soper studied at LAMDA and made her stage debut as the alternate Eliza Doolittle in My Fair Lady. As well as numerous musicals, she also appeared in such plays as Good, Mother Courage and Salad Days, later appearing in the original production of The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Nighttime. Soper also appeared in the films Love Is a Splendid Illusion and The Ups and Downs of a Handyman and the series Romany Jones as well as providing the voices for children's series The Flumps. Singing Soper originated the roles of Alison and May in Canterbury Tales, Barbara in Billy and Debo Mitford in The Mitford Girls, as well appearing as Sonia in the original London production of Godspell. She appeared as Madame Thénardier on the Les Misérables: The Complete Symphonic Recording, played the Tsarina Alexandra in the musical Killing Rasputin and Sister Wendy in Postcards from God. Soper would also appear as Mrs. Bennett on the studio cast recording for Pride and Prejudice and appeared as the Chanteuse in Marguerite. She released her own album, Flying Fish and Fallen Angels, in 2004. Stage My Fair Lady (1965) *Wouldn't it Be Loverly (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *I Could Have Danced All Night (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (reprise)(solo) *Show Me (duet) *The Flower Market/Wouldn't it Be Loverly (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Without You (duet) Canterbury Tales (1968)(originated the role) Alison *Pater Noster (contains solo lines) *There's the Moon (duet) May *I'll Give My Love a Ring (duet) Godspell (1971) *Tower of Babble *Prepare Ye the Way of the Lord *Save the People *Day by Day *Bless the Lord *All Good Gifts *Light of the World *Turn Back, O Man (contains solo lines) *By My Side *We Beseech Thee *Finale Billy (1974)(originated the role) *The Witch's Song (duet) *Lies (duet) *Billy (contains solo lines) *Any Minute Now (duet) Betjemania (1976) *Cornish Cliffs (contains solo lines) *Hunter Trials (solo) *In Westminster Abbey (solo) *In a Bath Tea Shop (duet) *The Arrest of Oscar Wilde at the Cadagon Hotel (contains solo lines) *Sun and Fun (solo) Side by Side by Sondheim (1977) The Mitford Girls (1981)(originated the role) *Thanks for the Memory *Ukelele Lady *Imagination *Think of Being Rich (contains solo lines) *Children of the Ritz *Why Love? (solo) *Strange Forces *I Danced with a Man (contains solo lines) *September Song *Thanks for the Memory (reprise) Les Misérables (1988) *Castle on a Cloud (duet) *Master of the House (contains solo lines) *Waltz of Treachery (contains solo lines) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *One Day More *Beggars at the Feast (contains solo lines) Killing Rasputin (1998)(originated the role) *He Heals the Pain (solo) *Come to the Street (contains solo lines) Sunday in the Park With George (2005) Old Lady *Gossip (contains solo lines) *The Day Off *Beautiful (duet) *Sunday Postcards from God (2008) *A Passion For Poussin (solo) *Art Is Meant For Everyone (contains solo lines) *Salome And St. John (contains solo lines) *Closer Than Sisters (contains solo lines) *Botticelli's Birth Of Venus (contains solo lines) *Sister Wendy's Rap-ture (contains solo lines) *A Minor Celebrity (contains solo lines) *The Campbell's Can Soup-er Man (contains solo lines) *Porcelain (solo) *Nighthawks (contains solo lines) *Lit Up By The Wonder (contains solo lines) Marguerite (2008)(originated the role) *Paris (contains solo lines) H.M.S. Pinafore (2010) *Hail! men-o'-war's men/I'm called Little Buttercup (solo) *But tell me who's the youth (duet) *Sir, you are sad (duet) *Things are seldom what they seem (contains solo lines) *Farewell, my own (contains solo lines) *A many years ago (contains solo lines) Lend Me a Tenor (2011 *Where the Hell is Merelli? (Reprise) *Il Stupendo (reprise) Cabaret (2013) *So What? (solo) *It Couldn't Please Me More (duet) *Married (duet) *What Would You Do? (solo) Funny Girl (2015) *If a Girl Isn't Pretty (contains solo lines) *Find Yourself a Man (contains solo lines) Albums I Remember Mama (1985) *A Most Disagreeable Man/Uncle Chris (contains solo lines) *It's Going to Be Good to Be Gone (contains solo lines) The Student Prince (1989) *Garlands Bright (contains solo lines) Song of Norway (1990) *Bon Vivant (contains solo lines) Cabaret (1993) *Don't Tell Mama Pride and Prejudice (1994) *See Him Today (contains solo lines) *Five Daughters (solo) *An Offer I Must Refuse (contains solo lines) *Thank God They're Married! (contains solo lines) Flying Fish and Fallen Angels (2004) *The Flattered Flying Fish (solo) *I'm Gay (solo) *Out Of Practice (solo) *To Keep My Love Alive (solo) *It Couldn't Please Me More (A Pineapple)(duet) *So What? (solo) *Sun And Fun (solo) *I Was Beautiful (solo) *Through The Bottom Of The Glass (solo) *Yvette's Song (solo) *More Than You Know (solo) *The Boy from... (solo) *Stay with Me (solo) *Can That Boy Foxtrot (solo) *The Ballad of the Shape of Things (solo) *Please Sir (solo) *If Love Were All (solo) *Desorate The Human Face (solo) *Couldn't Be Happier (solo) Gallery sopersonia.jpg|'Sonia' in Godspell. soperdebo.jpg|'Debo Mitford' in The Mitford Girls. iremembermama.jpg|I Remember Mama (1985 Studio Cast). soperthénardier.jpg|'Madame Thénardier' in Les Misérables. studentprince1989.jpg|The Student Prince. flyingfish.jpg|'Flying Fish and Fallen Angels.' soperchanteuse.jpg|'Chanteuse' in Marguerite. soperschneider.jpg|'Fraulein Schneider' in Cabaret. soperstrakosh.jpg|'Mrs. Strakosh' in Funny Girl. Soper, Gay Soper, Gay